This invention relates generally to lower units for marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and, more particularly, to anodes attached to marine propulsion devices to provide protection against corrosion resulting from galvanic action.
Attention is directed to Cavil, pending U.S. application Ser. No. 365,295, filed Apr. 5, 1982, which discloses a marine propulsion device including a thrust bushing anode, and to Byrd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,180, issued Mar. 15, 1966, which discloses a marine propulsion device including a lower portion including therein a chamber, and a body of electrolytically susceptible material contained within the chamber. Attention is also directed to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,093, issued Feb. 10, 1976, which is hereinafter incorporated by reference.